


myungyeol - as the days go by

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [12]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Myungyeol ; brought together by fate in a foreign country (preferably europe? XD )</p>
            </blockquote>





	myungyeol - as the days go by

Myungsoo is only slightly disturbed when he sees the lanky male again, biting into what should be  _his_  risotto, but there was a mix up with the orders and now he’s got to wait fifteen more minutes. This is the seventh time this day that Myungsoo’s seen him, curious round eyes that become amazed at all the sights in the city and Myungsoo thinks it’s a little creepy (it’s creepy that this man is  _following_  him, not that Myungsoo’s been staring at him for far more than he should when noticing a person on the street, but he isn’t going to admit to that). 

It’s when he’s going back to his hotel room to rest when he sees the other male again, approaching Myungsoo as he’s on the verge of breaking out into a full on argument with a Croatian woman who seems to be pointing and accusing Myungsoo of  _something_ , but he doesn’t speak the language and his travel guide books have no translation for _this_.

The stranger who seems to be following Myungsoo all day smiles a huge gummy grin once he’s warded off the woman and surprisingly in Korean he says, “Hi, I’m Sungyeol, wanna get some coffee?” 

(Myungsoo agrees far too easily and he uses the excuse that he needs a translator and should repay the other with his company,  _and not on the fact that he likes Sungyeol’s smile._ )

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
